The Weapon and The Maelstrom
by Shigiya
Summary: There many ways to find love and they are found in the most unusual ways.


**An:Hello everyone, I know I said that I would make a squeals for _The Fox and The Maelstrom,_but I just found out something very important about my self and it has to do something about my stories. I CAN'T MAKE SQUEALS! it seems I can only make one way stories. Anyway if you want to help me then the stories ,then email me. But right now I will make other one shot for now.**

**There is a poll on my profile please check it out.:)**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto  
**

_**The Weapon and The Maelstrom**_

It was a sunny morning day in Konoha and we can see are favorite blond haired demon host hero training in training ground seven. He was working on his weapon aiming skills but then he found he was running low Shuriken and Kunais. "oh man I'm almost out of weapons I need to restock" said Naruto as he started to walk out of the training ground and to Konoha shopping district.

7777777777777777

Naruto was walking through Konoha shopping district and started walking to certain shop. The shop is the only one he always gets his equipment from. After a few minutes of walking he finally made it to the shop he was looking for, the _Weapon Shadow._

The sign was black and the words were painted red. The building was a two story building and it was painted dark green. There was a window which showed a sample of the weapons they are selling.

He walk into the store and saw rows and rows of weapons from shuriken to Zanbato. He stop looking around and went to the front desk and hit the bell as he looked around for the owner. "yes yes,I'm coming I'm coming" said a voice from the back of the room.

Naruto turn his head back to the front of the counter and saw a girl around his age,maybe a year older. she has a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants. she has brown eyes and hair gathered in little buns, she look cute. Naruto blushed at that thought.

Naruto snap back to reality after the girl started to talk to him. "can you repeat that again I wasn't paying attention" said Naruto as scratch the back of his head.

"i said, how may I help you sir" said the girl as she looked at Naruto.

"uh... oh yea, I need a thousand shuriken and one hundred Kunias" said Naruto

"wow,that's a lot of weapons what are you going to do with all them?" ask the girl

"well I trying to work on my aiming skills but I don't seem to get any better" said Naruto sadly

"well if you want I could see what you are doing wrong and help you" said the girl

"What? Really you can help me, but wait how can you help me?" asked Naruto as he looked at her questioningly

"well I am know as the best weapon user in all of konoha" said the girl as she puffed her chest with pride

"so you really going to help me then" asked Naruto

"yea sure why not I was getting bored not doing anything anyway" said the girl with a smile

"Awesome! So when do we meet" asked Naruto

"well, you can meet me at training ground 9 at twelve o'clock tomorrow" said the girl

"oh okay so see ya you tomorrow then" said Naruto as he started to walk out to the door, but then he stop and turned around

"oh yea I forgot to ask what your name was" said Naruto as he scratch the back of his head "my name is Naruto, what your name?" asked Naruto

"oh sorta forgot to ask too, well my name is Tenten it was nice meeting you Naruto, well see you tomorrow Naruto" said the now named Tenten

"well see ya Tenten" he said and with that he left the store

7777777777777777

it was a bright day in training ground 9 Na were Naruto was waiting for Tenten, until he saw her walking right toward him. She still had the same looking cloths she wore yesterday but she

had a scroll in her hand.

"Hey Tenten, hey what in the scroll?" asked Naruto as he walked up to her

"it's lunch Naruto, we might be here for a while so I brought us something eat just in case if we have to stay here longer than we should be" said Tenten "well then lets get started then Naruto"

"well" said Naruto as he started taking out his weapons "here we go" and then he started to throw weapons at the targets

After five minutes of throwing, Tenten told him to stop "Naruto come over here, I need to talk to you" she said

Naruto started to walk to her"so... whats the problem?" asked Naruto

"well how do I put this nicely without hurting your feelings" said Tenten as she closed her eyes as Naruto started to get nervous "you aiming is good" she said

Naruto was happy to hear that until what she said next " your aiming is good,if you were a toddler" she said as Naruto face planted "but don't worry once I'm done with you,you'll be able to throw kunia 300ft and make a bulls eye" said Tenten with an evil glime in her eye

Naruto had an uneasy feeling by the look she was giving him,but none the less they started there training.

7777777777777777

After five hours of throwing Kunia's and Shuriken's, Naruto was getting better. Tenten could see he was getting better. "hey Naruto lets take a break" said Tenten

Naruto stop doing what he was doing and started to walk to Tenten, they walked to a shade of the tree. Naruto started to sit down, as Tenten was unrolling her scroll and started to do the hand seals to release their lunch."Kai" shouted Tenten

Then with a puff of smoke there was sandwiches,rice balls and two steaming cup of tea.

"wow this looks Delicious and I bet taste good too, did you make all this Tenten" asked Naruto, who was drooling looking at the food

"Yes and thank you, but it nothing special, its just a cheese and lettuce sandwich, some rice ball and just regular green tea" said Tenten as she blushed from the little praise "anyway lets dig in" and with that said they started to eat.

Naruto was eating his food like a like starving wolf "whoa Naruto slow down, the food isn't going to disappear, but if you keep eating like that your going to-" she was going to say more until she saw Naruto holding his throat and was turning blue.

"Naruto!" screamed Tenten as she ran behind Naruto, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's stomach and started to give him the Heimlich maneuver. Even thou he was choking, Naruto still had the decency to blush when he felt Tenten breast press on his back. With one more pull Naruto was able to spit out the rice ball that was stuck in his throat

"*huff**huff* T-thanks Tenten" huffed Naruto as he was trying to catch his breath

"your welcome Naruto, but please try to eat your food slowly OK?" asked Tenten

"OK" said Naruto and with that they went back to eat.

7777777777777777

By the time they were done eating it was already noon " it starting to get late, I should go back to the shop before my dad starts to get worried" said Tenten as she got up and stretched

"oh OK" said Naruto as he got up as well "so...uh... you want me to walk you home?" asked a nervous Naruto as he scratched his head

"Uhh...sure" said Tenten as she had a small blush

"OK then lets go then" said Naruto as he and Tenten as they started to walk back to the village.

7777777777777777

Naruto and Tenten made it back to the village, as they were walking down the village there was a pause of silence between them, so Naruto wanted to break the silence

"so..." said Naruto "how was my throwing?" asked Naruto

"well, Naruto your throwing is MUCH better than last time, but we still gotta work on it thou" said Tenten

"oh OK" said Naruto "so... will you help me tomorrow again" asked Naruto, who was for some reason hoping she would say yes

"sure" said Tenten as they finally made it back to her house/store

they reached the front door step "well here we are and thanks for walking me home but I didn't expect you to walk me to the front door, what a gentlemen" said Tenten as teased Naruto, which earned her a little blush from him. Naruto was embarrassed at what she said and thought her back

"well I thought I should act like a gentlemen and walk the pretty lady to the door" said Naruto

both paused for a moment at what Naruto just said Tenten blushed cherry red from Naruto's comment _"did he say that I'm pretty" _thought Tenten, Naruto was sorta thinking the same thing _"what the hell did I just say! Why did I call her pretty?now she will hate me and wont train me, Thou she is kinda pretty?" _he thought

there was an awkward silence both looked away from each other, after a few minutes Tenten finally broke the silence "so... you think I'm pretty?" asked Tenten as she looked at Naruto

"w-well sure" said Naruto

"well, thank you" said Tenten as she started to get closer, before Naruto had time to react, Tenten leand in and gave Naruto kiss on the check.

"Well good night Naruto, see you tomorrow" said Tenten as she ran back in the house

Naruto was standing there for a few minutes blushing, Naruto shook his head started to walk back to his house _"you know all in all this was a good day" _thought Naruto with a smile on his face, as he was walking back home.

**AN:well people here it is, sorry it so looong finish it but I was kinda busy reading people's mangas and fanfiction. Anyway people, I said I was going to make a lot of one shot of Naruto with other girls, but there are some epic fanfiction I wanna start, so yeah. So anyway peace everyone!:) **


End file.
